She's Got Bette Davis Eyes
by Chris4Short
Summary: Sometimes the 'wild' side needs to come out. Sam has a good reason for celebrating and being a bit flirty.
1. Chapter 1

She's Got Bette Davis Eyes

Season: This fic is set in a year after S9, so I guess a fictional S10. Either way, it's a future fic!

A/N: I was listening to a 70s station and Kim Carnes' song "Bette Davis Eyes" came on - now I love this song anyway, but some how my fingers needed to write this! I would like to thank all those who read this in the small stages, and thought it good enough to add a chapter to - they are Jess and Jessica, although friends, seem more like sisters.

If you like this, please be kind and review. Stroke the MUSE!

* * *

It was not often she just pulled the lipstick out and put it on. It was the dark side that enjoyed the dangerous red lips and deep massacred eyes. But as soon as she hit the changing room door, she knew it would be hard to suppress the inside woman. She looked up as she heard someone rummage through his or her locker, not seeing anyone in the reflection, she went back to applying her make-up.

Satisfied she had shed any resemblance to the Colonel she was all the time except for the small private moments, she threw the bottles and containers back in the bag, and walked away from the mirror. Rounding the corner, zipping the bag, she almost ran into the gapping mouth of Daniel.

"Sam?" It was said in a question, as if he was not really sure.

"Daniel," she said as she lifted her blue eyes with dark brown eye shadow and almost ruby red lips to him.

"Sam," he said with a slight huskiness in his voice. Licking his lips quickly he looked her over, wondering how this Sam could be so different and so similar to the one he saw daily. "You can get a man in trouble."

"Only if you let yourself," she said letting herself be coy. It was so much easier to be the flirt, the tease when she let the military woman stay in the military clothing that hung in her locker. She gave him a smile and looked him up and down quickly before she brushed past him. "Give me two minutes."

She glanced at him and saw him nodding, trying to regain any composer he had left. She lifted the calf high boots from the back of her locker and felt him standing still in front of his locker, only slowly reaching for his jacket. She finished zipping and smoothing them, reaching for her own jacket. She smelled the familiar cologne scent and briefly closed her eyes, breathing it in as if it was the last thing she ever wanted to smell.

Oh she would get the looks, the surprised double takes, and a few whispers, but as soon as they saw him by her side, they would know. It was a long time coming, a rocky path to get to where they were; they deserved the night to let go of all the world's cares and problems. They deserved not be Colonel Sam Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson, inseparable in every way, but just Sam and Daniel.

As he rounded the lockers, it was her turn to groan. He was in the best pair of blue jeans and plain black t-shirt she had ever seen, and with a bomber jacket over that, she had to steady herself.

"Daniel?"

"Sam?"

"Maybe we should just skip the whole party and go straight to the celebrating," she said as she crossed the cement floor.

"Hmm I think we are already going to rouse some suspicion coming in clothes that are not military. How about we go and sit through the toasts, a few dances, and then go celebrate?" Daniel said tracing her chin line, watching her eyes drift close.

She smiled as he took his hand away and lazily stroked her exposed neck. How she every got to be so lucky she was sure she would never know. "We better go. Earlier we go, the earlier we can leave."

He nodded, stepping back, not bothering to worry she knew he watched her smooth her skirt. He thinks that she is some spy – a bit like Sam – reminding him she's got Bette Davis eyes. She knew how to make him blush with a single look, something he was sure the other Sam – the one with Colonel pins - never did.

Opening the door and crossing the hall to the elevator, they rode silently to the top, making their way to the party. They both knew that the night was going to be a celebration that meant more then just the one year they were married, but another year they could use to fall even deeper in love, if it was even possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smiled as she watched the girls look over Daniel, briefly wondering if he even realized he had an effect on them. She reminded them of who he was really with – and why there was a party in the first place – by sliding her arm around him and leaning deeply into him. He slid his eyes from Cam and looked down at her, making her wish there was not an audience around. She gave another smile and a quick kiss on his cheek and moved toward where Carolyn and Cassandra and her boy friend were talking.

"Sam!" Cassie said as she spotted her. "Grrrowl! I'm surprised you guys are not working on baby number one, looking like that," she said, giving Sam a fierce hug. "Sam this is Steven Hems, Steve, my aunt, Samantha Carter. That's her husband, Daniel, over there."

Sam nodded and shook his hand, smiling as she caught them sharing a small smile. She was glad to see Cassie, and that she had brought a date. Carolyn handed Sam a glass of champagne and clinked their glasses. "I would be the first to know," she said as she rose the glass to her lips. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you might be. We have no plans yet. Just still amazed that we even are married," Sam said.

"Honeymoons ware off sometime," Cam said as he and Daniel joined them. Daniel slipped his arms around her and rested his head next to hers.

She glanced up as he glanced down, raising an eyebrow. "Oh I don't know. Sam can make anything seem like the first time…"

They were interrupted by the small clinking of fork against glass, breaking up the friends to walk toward their designated tables.

"Welcome all to the one year – and according to sources not a long one – anniversary of Daniel showing up at the chapel and marring Sam!" Jack said as he held his drink high. "I knew this wiry kid with goofy glasses, and a hard ass woman who seemed to be a one woman army – Air Force, excuse me," Jack said grinning. Turning to them he looked them over and nodded. "And they have not changed. Daniel is still a bit the geek, but seems to have found his way to the gym over the years, and Sam seems to have found a happy balance of pissing the Ori off and making dinner."

The ripple of laughter went through the crowd made up of much of the personnel of their Departments and other SG teams. Sam patted Daniel's leg as Jack ragged on them, catching his eye as he shook his head at Jack's sarcastic comments. If he could look any better then when he gave her a kiss on her forehead, she would refute it. She could get double takes by putting on make-up, but all he ever had to do was smile.

Next stood Landry who also spoke of how when he first took over they were apart, working on separate assignments, never expecting that an eager Colonel would make it his mission to get the team back.

"Thanks General, and that's 'getting the band back together.' And it worked… and a year after that it worked so well, my other band mates decided to make some music of their own being married… left T and I in the cold," Cam said shrugging. "Well, I have found some comfort in the arms of…"

"TEAL'C!" One of the SG commanders yelled.

"No, a woman. A very special woman. And I've seen how well it has worked for Jackson being domesticated and all, I was wondering," Cam said, walking toward the table where Carolyn was sitting. He stopped in front of Carolyn's cousin who had started working in the infirmary. "You have taken my blood, but really, I need to know you better," he grinned at her as he pulled Carolyn's chair over, surprising her as he sat in her lap. "Darling, you have taken much more then my blood, you have taken all my cardiac parts. Carolyn Lam, would you become my wife?"

Sam smiled as Daniel leaned back and gently knocked his shoulder into hers. They knew this was coming, Cam had asked multiple times if he could borrow their special day to make one of his own. Both had said it was a wonderful day and had hoped it would be so for him as well. Sam sighed as Carolyn's brown eyes filled with tears as she sat frozen with Cam in her lap.

"I… I… think I may be sick," Carolyn said shoving Cam off her as she bolted for the door.

"Hmm that was not in the plans," Sam said as she got up and smoothed Daniel's shirt, following Carolyn to where she was sure to find her.

Pushing the restroom door open, Sam leaned against the sinks, waiting for Carolyn to come out. When she did, she looked embarrassed and mad. "Oh God, how could he do that?"

"He loves you, that's why."

"But on the day you and Daniel are celebrating your anniversary? How could he?"

"He asked, and we have no problem. There is plenty of today to go around. We could not be happier. But that is not what is wrong," Sam stated as she watched the other woman examine her face in the mirror.

"No," Carolyn whispered. "You and Daniel are perfect for one another; quick minded, same interests, and look so damn cute together."

"You both are quick minded, quick witted and seem to always enjoy sparing on one another. And trust me, you are as cute together as Daniel and I. That means nothing. Why can't you just say you love Cam and do something that will bring you both joy?"

"Because I will not bring him joy. He will find out about the things I have done, the men I have been tangled with…. He does not know me really."

"I have worked with Cam for two years and there is nothing he can't handle. His love for you is all-inclusive, impartial and unconditional. It's been a struggle for him to hear about Daniel and I, knowing that he goes home to an empty apartment when all he wants is to have the woman he loves so much by his side." Sam paused as she handed Carolyn a tissue. "He worries every time he goes through the gate he can't tell you how much he loves you, it's really bad whenever he is hurt. At least with Daniel and I, we can be together. He wants that with you."

"I should be so lucky Cameron Mitchell loves me like that," she said as she wiped another set of tears that were coming down.

"Excuse me," Cam said as he gingerly pushed the woman's bathroom door open.

Sam smiled sadly at him, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder as she slipped past him and into the arms of the man she was lucky enough to love.

"They need time," Daniel said softly, placing a kiss into her hair. She nodded as they walked away, leaving Cam and Carolyn in the woman's bathroom, talking in hushed tones.

"We have a party to go to," Sam said as they moved back toward the ballroom.

"We also have a celebration to get to," Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around her, walking down the narrow hall. "We have an obligation to dance one song and then eat a piece of cake… then…" he smiled wickedly as he moved his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips, planting another kiss in her hair.

"You can make a woman loose control," she said capturing his lips before they went back into the room.

"Only if you want to," he said, capturing her lips once more. He smiled as she pulled open the doors and flashed him another coy smile and slight heaviness of her lids.

Sam knew tonight she would be getting what she wanted with her Bette Davis eyes.

* * *

smile 


End file.
